Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear form, fill and seal packaging machines. Specifically, the present invention relates to packaging machine capable of processing a multitude of different products and having a bar code reader to properly process each of the products in the correct carton.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packages formed from a blank are usually processed on a linear form, fill and seal packaging machine. Each blank is delivered to a mandrel of the packaging machine from a carton blank opener. The blank opener is fed with a series of blanks from a magazine. The magazine holds a stack of flat blanks that are erected on the carton blank opener prior to placement on the mandrel.
Once on the mandrel, each carton has its bottom formed prior to placement on a conveyor. On the conveyor, each carton may be fitted with a fitment and sterilized prior to filling and top sealing. Novel filling techniques as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,779 have emerged to fulfill a need in the packaging industry, that need being the ability of a packaging machine to consecutively fill cartons with different products. This breakthrough in the packaging industry has created additional problems that must be met before the full potential of the novel filling systems is realized by dairies and other producers of flowable food products such as milk, juice, yogurt and the like.
One of the most pressing needs is to instruct the packaging machine of the product to be filled in a carton. The packaging machine must be able to automatically know which product to fill the carton with in order to fully utilize the system. Manual instructions would under utilize the potential of the novel filling system.
Andersson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,67,779 (xe2x80x9c""779 patentxe2x80x9d) for a Packaging Machine System For Filling Primary And Secondary Products Into A Container, having a common assignee with the present application and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a system for filling two products simultaneously into a package. A portion of the ""779 patent discloses programming the packaging machine, via a user interface at a control panel, to produce a product with a desired milkfat content. The operator also selects the number of cartons to be filled and the volume of each carton. The operator may select several different products that vary in quantity. Once the packaging machine is programmed, a production cycle may be commenced to produce the desired products.
The present invention builds upon the ""779 patent, and provides for the elimination of the need to program the packaging machine for filling purposes prior to each production cycle. The present invention allows for the novel filling system to achieve its full potential in the processing of different products during a single production cycle. The present invention is able to accomplish this achievement by providing a bar code reader that is integrated on the packaging system to obtain from each individual carton the filling and size requirements of the carton thereby eliminating the need of an operator to program the packaging machine for each production cycle.
The packaging machine may be a single processing line or dual processing line machine. The bar code is utilized in connection with a programmable logic controller (xe2x80x9cPLCxe2x80x9d) to control the filling and other necessary operations of a packaging machine. The bar code reader may be placed on a magazine, a carton opener or along the machine conveyance line or lines.
The present invention allows for a single packaging machine to process different products during a single production cycle. For example, skim milk, whole milk and two percent milk may be produced during a single production cycle without suspending the operation. Also, the same product for different retail distributors may be produced in a single production cycle. Further, it is contemplated that various products ranging from juice, to milk to yogurt may be filled in cartons on a single packaging machine during a single production cycle.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a packaging system for filling various products consecutively on a packaging machine, each of the different products having its own distinguishing carton.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a packaging machine with a bar code reader for controlling the filling operation of the packaging machine.
Having briefly described this invention, the above and further objects, features and advantages thereof will be recognized by those skilled in the pertinent art from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.